


исповедуюсь только тебе

by north_venice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, tags&warnings&raiting will be updated
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе.





	1. lunafreya I. (stage one: denial)

**Author's Note:**

> hozier — arsonist's lullabye.

****_«мы знали, что мир уже не будет прежним.  
кто-то смеялся, кто-то плакал.  
большинство молчали.» _

**— роберт оппенгеймер.**

***

— Ты винишь в этом Региса.

Тихий голос Лунафрейи прорезает тишину не хуже взрывов, что утихли за стенами только вчера вечером; раз, два, три, четыре — мать рассказывала им считалочку про воронов, и Равус, закрывая глаза теперь, видит чёрных птиц, собравшихся вокруг гниющих трупов и вцепляющихся друг в друга когтями в надежде урвать лишний кусок гнилой плоти. Равус помнит моменты, когда кроме взрывов и выстрелов ничего слышно не было — ему тогда хотелось зажать себе уши руками и забиться в самый тёмный угол, чтобы всего этого не слышать, не видеть, не воспринимать, не быть здесь, но он был слишком занят, сжимая холодную ладонь сестры.

Считалка всегда обрывалась на двенадцати — мать смеялась, наклоняясь над ними, трепала волосы Лунафрейи и улыбалась, — всегда, всем, постоянно, иногда — с тоской — глядя, как Регис возится с Ноктисом; она расчёсывала волосы слишком долго и слишком часто меняла платья, потому что ей вечно в них что-то не нравилось; она говорила Равусу, что носить можно только белое, и смысл этого он поймёт позже, может быть, когда вырастет — ему это всегда казалось странным, но он никогда не спрашивал. Это не казалось важным. 

Принимать это оказывается сложно — он смотрит на свои дрожащие руки и не может поверить, что _этого всего больше не будет_ , но её кровь впиталась в белую ткань его плаща вместе с запахом гари и чего-то сгнившего, и это — он думает — непременно убьёт его, если кто-нибудь не ворвётся сюда раньше с автоматом наперевес.

Лунафрейя не дрожит.  
Лунафрейя не плачет.  
Ему кажется, что Лунафрейя не чувствует вообще ничего, но это, конечно же, не так.

Лунафрейя закрывала глаза, касалась его лба губами и говорила, что всё закончится — ей двенадцать, и он не может избавиться от мысли о том, что всё должно быть как-то _не так_ ; ей двенадцать, и он всегда думал, что она слишком взрослая для своих лет, но такое, наверное, случается, когда тебе с детства вбивают в голову, что стать Оракулом и умереть за короля — твой единственный священный и прямой долг; ему раньше было всегда её жаль из-за этого, теперь — прямо сейчас — он не хочет признаваться в этом, но она его пугает.

Никто не говорил ему, что он должен о ней заботиться (никто не успел сказать ему об этом; Лунафрейе его забота никогда до этого не была нужна), но он уверен, что эти слова отлично бы смотрелись на могиле его отца.

_Если бы от его тела осталось что-то, что ещё можно было бы похоронить._

— Не стоит.

В комнате темно — дворец теперь был одним из немногих мест, где до сих пор исправно работало электричество, но включать свет было почему-то слишком страшно — он не решается даже зажечь свечу или светильник возле дивана; в этом есть что-то совсем низкое и трусливое, но Луна ничего не говорит — она обнимает его иногда, касается пальцами его лица и говорит быть тише, когда его плечи трясутся особенно сильно — никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что шаги за дверью принадлежат оставшейся в живых прислуге. Он предпочитает думать, что это она не из жалости — он не думает, что дети в двенадцать в принципе способны на жалость, но с Луной всегда было сложно сказать наверняка. Он предпочитает думать, что ей страшно тоже — может быть, даже страшнее, чем ему.

В это верится с трудом. _Темнота кажется ему надёжнее._

Лунафрейя не настаивает.

— Она умерла, Луна. Они оба умерли, — собственный голос предаёт его быстрее, чем можно было надеяться; он не отрывает взгляда от собственных рук и сжимает пальцы в кулаки, надеясь, что дрожь как-нибудь утихнет (он надеется, что он сейчас не заплачет, потому что _сейчас_ это будет _слишком жалко_ , и он не готов проходить через это ещё раз); Лунафрейя поворачивается в его сторону тут же, и он не видит её лица, но почти уверен, что на нём читается скорбь — помимо прочего. — Она сгорела заживо, загородив меня, и он даже не обернулся в её сторону, когда я звал на помощь.

Их разделяет десяток метров, но её тихий вздох он слышит так отчётливо, словно она всё ещё держит его за руку.

Они говорят об этом с самого начала — перебрасываются короткими фразами, ходят кругами, обвиняя и оправдывая, произносят одни и те же слова, словно если повторять их снова и снова, что-то изменится; раз за разом, так и не определяясь с решением — ему хочется спросить, на чьей она, в конце концов, стороне, но это бы значило спросить, почему она не плачет.

Они оба сейчас не готовы к этому разговору.

— Он не мог помочь ей, Равус, — она говорит тихо — он не помнит, чтобы она повышала голос хоть раз; он не помнит, если честно, чтобы она кричала или плакала, пока остатки армии Тенебры заталкивали их во дворец, который всё равно уже был обречён; он не помнил, чтобы она говорила хоть что-то кроме этих слов, и это злит его больше всего. — Ни ей, ни тебе.

Он откидывается на спинку кровати — этот разговор кажется ему бессмысленным, с самого начала таким казался, но он ничего не может с собой сделать — они заперты в четырёх стенах и не могут выйти, пока что-нибудь не произойдёт — Равус самую малость надеется, что в комнату ворвутся солдаты и убьют его прежде, чем случится что-то _ещё хуже_ , но это значит _оставить Лунафрейю одну_ , а этого он себе позволить не может.

Слишком много.  
Он не может может позволить себе слишком много.

— Ты говоришь так, потому что держала его руку. 

Слова срываются с языка прежде, чем он успевает осознать их значение, и в повисшей между ними тишине можно услышать крики за окнами. Огненные вспышки отражаются на полу и её волосах — он поднимает глаза лишь на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на её силуэт в лунном свете и снова уставиться на узорчатую ткань лилового цвета. Она ничего не говорит, и ему спонтанно хочется себя ударить обо что-нибудь очень тяжёлое, но он бы при всём желании сейчас не смог бы поднять ничего тяжелее диванной подушки — слишком дрожат руки. 

— Прости.

Он наконец-то встречается с ней взглядами, и жалостью в её глазах можно было бы захлебнуться, если бы ему и без того сейчас не было так тошно. Лунафрейя говорит не сразу — молчит какое-то время, просто глядя на него, и он _ненавидит_ это; Равусу однажды сказали, что самых тихих нужно опасаться больше всего, и он рассмеялся тому мальчишке в лицо, вонзив рапиру в землю в двух сантиметрах от его шеи.

Никто не пострадал. Бой был учебный. Сильвия долго отчитывала его после и почти ударила — успела поднять ладонь, но вздрогнула и неожиданно расплакалась. Он тогда так и не понял — он никогда не мог понять, о чём она думала.

Лунафрейя — в некоторых аспектах — была слишком на неё похожа.

— Это меня ты должен утешать, ты ведь понимаешь? Не наоборот. — Она вздыхает, подходя ближе и глядя на него с теплотой во взгляде, которая кажется ему искусственной: — Я посплю сегодня с тобой, ладно?

Он кивает. Он всегда умел говорить ей нет — просто сейчас не хочет. Ему это нужно так же, как и ей (ему это нужно гораздо больше, чем ей, он знает: _Лунафрейя скорбела бы в одиночестве, если бы полагала, что у неё есть выбор_ ), и когда она забирается на кровать к нему, падая на мягкие подушки и утягивая его за собой, он… не против. Не может быть против.

Она натягивает одеяла им на головы, пряча от шума за окнами и шагов за толстыми стенами, и обнимает его так, как обнимают жутких плюшевых медведей, купленных в дорогом магазине детских игрушек; он не понимает, прячется ли она сама или пытается спрятать его; он, если честно, и не хочет понимать. Ему так спокойнее.

Они лежат так какое-то время — он не уверен, как долго.

Когда ему кажется, что она заснула, он набирается смелости заговорить — тихим прерывистым шёпотом и севшим голосом, от которого сам вздрагивает, сжимая её крепче в своих руках.

— Если я умру…  
— Ты не умрёшь.  
— Нет, послушай. Если со мной что-нибудь случится…  
— Ты не можешь умереть, Равус, — она говорит слишком уверенно для девочки, которая в один момент потеряла всё, и ему, вроде как, должно стать от этого легче, но ему становится _страшно_ ; она поднимает голову и смотрит своими слишком серьёзными для ребёнка глазами — он никогда не замечал, насколько они на самом деле пустые. Она сжимает пальцы на его плаще крепче (он до сих пор не снял его; он слишком _боится_ снимать его, он сейчас боится _вообще всего_ ), выдыхая и говоря тихо: — Оракул не давала тебе такого права. Ты должен защищать меня, понимаешь?

Он кивает, обнимая её чуть крепче и касаясь ладонью её волос, как это делала Сильвия.   
Он понимает это лучше, чем она может себе это представить.


	2. ardyn I. (isolation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я ничего не знаю о снайперских винтовках, но, по идее, там нет курка (там есть затвор). в данном случае это фигура речи.
> 
> не вычитано!! потому что я слишком долго пинала эту мёртвую лошадь и у меня нет сил (но я займусь этим чуть-чуть попозже, честно)

**_«при стрельбе нужно целиться выше цели.»_ **

**— франц кафка.**

***

Он помнил цветы.

Синие лепестки, рассыпавшиеся в руках у Лунафрейи под звонкий смех, шорох травы, взмахи рапиры — небо, переходящее из индиго в фанданго — его собственная идиллия, выведенная в памяти циановыми чернилами вперемешку с акриловой краской цвета кармина. Белая ткань платья его матери, его собственный простуженный голос и бесконечное поле цветов — он помнил всё это так чётко, что внутри начинало болеть.

Раз, два, три, четыре — _если считать, легче не становится_. Скорбь живёт в лёгких — дышать тяжело именно поэтому; он только не понимает, на какой стадии она превращается в ярость — очевидно, где-то в районе трахеи, иначе объяснить это чувство не получается.

Его матери с ними тогда не было, но он, закрыв глаза и вдохнув, мог представить её там: улыбающуюся, заправляющую выбившийся светлый локон за ухо, наблюдающую за кружившейся в лазурно-синих цветах Луной, — _живую_. Представить её лицо перед глазами было легко, но ему всё равно казалось, что он теряет её: построчно, постепенно, одно воспоминание за другим ( _он уже сейчас не уверен, какого цвета её глаза были в тот самый день;_ он никогда не обращал внимания на подобные детали раньше, сейчас он не может вызвать их в собственной памяти вовсе), словно те синие лепестки, рассыпающиеся по грязной земле — _люди исчезают из жизни легко_ — он знает, — _в тот же момент, когда ты решаешь идти дальше._

Он решает, что, в таком случае, лучше оставаться на месте и наблюдать, как Лунафрейя уходит, иногда на него оборачиваясь с беспокойством во взгляде — гнить, он знает, лучше в одиночестве.

Он не готов к этому — он не готов сейчас, и он не уверен, что будет готов когда-нибудь после — он не хочет идти дальше и, глядя на прибывшего императора, возомнившего себя равным богам (это глупость: _равным богам нет и не будет_ , он знает, потому что так говорила его мать _сначала_ , потому что так повторяла его сестра _потом_ ), опускаясь перед ним на колени и называя его своим новым господином, сжимая потом холодные пальцы Лунафрейи и не глядя в её жалостливые глаза, он чувствует горечь на языке и желание бить стёкла. Лунафрейя, обнимая его, говорит, что это не выход, но выход в его случае означает _забыть её лицо_ и _простить Региса_ , который даже _не обернулся на неё_ , но на прощение у него сейчас нет сил. Силы есть только на самого себя, и он чувствует себя отвратительно: если бы не злость внутри, он бы вряд ли вовсе смог двигаться.

Говорят, прощать начинать лучше тоже с самого себя, но на это он не способен тем более. Он хранит её фотографию в нагрудном кармане, но это не помогает. _Лунафрейя в тот день_ , на самом деле, _не смеялась_.

Снайперская винтовка кажется слишком тяжёлой (слишком непривычной) в его руках (он умел стрелять, но очень так себе; мечи были привычнее — рукоять, ложившаяся ему в руку, ощущалась гораздо лучше приклада, гораздо ближе — он не видел смысла в сражении, во время которого противник не может смотреть тебе в глаза), но императора Равус видит отлично — наблюдает, затаив дыхание и нетвёрдыми пальцами вцепившись в приклад, словно это ему как-то поможет. Йедолас размахивает руками в картинных жестах и улыбается — мерзко и приторно, разбрасываясь ложными обещаниями, которым, конечно, никто из собравшейся толпы из бывшей аристократии не верит, но старательно делает вид, что так всё и должно быть — толпа лжецов, и он сам среди них. Йедолас говорит громко, но у Равуса едва ли получается разобрать слова — он слишком зол, чтобы серьёзно пытаться понять, какие выгоды всем жителям Тенебры принесёт власть империи.

Тронный зал представлял собой полукруглое помещение с площадкой для трона у стены и несколькими ярусами балконов вокруг — больше игра, чем торжественность тронного зала Люция, больше постановка, чем парад, но в этом, вроде как, и была суть — Оракул больше актёр, чем правитель, это было сказано давно — он уже не помнил, кем именно; Равусу кажется, что Лунафрейя усвоила — приняла — эту истину гораздо раньше, чем он смог её понять; Сильва в шутку называла всё это «жертвенником» — Равус никогда не понимал, есть ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл. Его не очень-то это интересовало.

Единственное, что было важно: доступ к верхнему ярусу балконов был только у его матери и её личной прислуги. Все они сейчас — в лучшем случае — лежали в могилах, но Равус помнил, где хранился ключ — пробраться туда было… легко. Даже с учётом всей охраны, он знал собственный дом куда лучше; проблемы могли бы возникнуть с оружием, но ни один хозяин не хранит свой пистолет в сейфе, если знает, что кто-то может попытаться влезть в его дом (если знает, что кто-то уже стоит у порога, выжидая подходящий момент). Это не было сложной частью.

Сложной частью оказалось _выстрелить_. Всё было гораздо проще, когда эта мысль впервые пришла ему в голову: простая, чистая и определяющая все его дальнейшие действия. 

(Сейчас было _страшно_. Почти дико.)

Как будто кто-то удерживал его руки, вызывая дрожь по всему телу — Равус не убивал людей до этого; он думал, разумеется, что однажды ему придётся (выбора нет, если ты родился в семье Оракула и самим Оракулом не стал — если хочешь чего-то добиться, остаётся только армия или, может быть, государственная служба, но это казалось ему скучным — он всегда был уверен, что способен на что-то _значительное_ ), но это было где-то далеко — где-то за гранью его окружения.

Он не думал, что это будет _сложно_.

Он как-то угрожал мальчишке, держа шпагу у его горла — совсем близко, одним резким движением можно было оборвать это всё, закончить, но это было _по-другому_ , тогда он контролировал ситуацию — он был зол, но мысль о том, чтобы действительно _убить человека_ , не приходила ему в голову. Мысль не чтобы казалась ему неприемлемой. Просто не пришла тогда в голову — он думал о подобной возможности уже после того, как Сильва накричала на него, впервые в жизни ударив — щека почти не болела, но обидно было не поэтому. (Его мать говорила, что дети не должны знать о смерти. Мысль о том, что она лгала, появилась у него с самого начала, но только сейчас он начинал злиться на неё из-за этого. _Она, если подумать, лгала вообще об очень многих вещах._ )

Йедолас почти не двигался — стоял на сцене, размахивая руками и говоря о величии империи и грядущем процветании; его лицо в прицел винтовки было видно лучше, чем Равус смел надеяться, но он не был уверен, что это сработает. У него не было и тени сомнений, когда он шёл сюда, но теперь почему-то дрожали руки, и он почти наверняка был уверен, что промажет.

Что тогда будет с ним.  
Что тогда будет с _Луной_.

Если — _когда_ , это не так сложно, чтобы переводить всё в условное наклонение — они найдут его, они убьют его сразу. Магитек-солдатам не знакомы понятия «жалость» или «сомнения»; в нём самом жалости в нём не было тоже, но это совершенно не помогало ему выровнять дыхание. Времени оставалось в любом случае немного — один случайный взгляд на балкон, чьё-то скучающее безразличие, и всё это хлипкое подобие плана, собранное из остатков его гордости и отчаяния, пойдёт прахом. Это вопрос времени, а не возможности — Равусу хватало ума понимать это.

Нужно было стрелять, но он не мог заставить себя спустить курок.

_(Лунафрейя не спрашивала у него, куда он идёт, когда он пробирался к выходу через толпу людей с испуганными лицами. Просто смотрела ему вслед, словно надеялась, что он в последний момент образумится. Он совершенно не так представлял себе её поддержку.)_

Он не понимает, почему не получается нажать на спусковой крючок; это не так сложно, вроде бы, должно быть, по идее — он помнил, с какой лёгкостью солдаты (они не были людьми, но они были _созданы_ людьми — разве была в этом случае разница) расстреливали людей тогда в саду, он помнил окровавленный меч имперского капитана и вспыхнувшее пламя, охватившее всё слишком быстро; это всё можно было _закончить_. Прямо сейчас. Одно нажатие, и он будет мёртв — нужно только успокоить дрожь в руках.

Это _нужно_ было закончить.  
У него почти получилось.

— Ох, мальчик мой, — чужой голос раздаётся совсем рядом, слишком неожиданно и резко, тёплое дыхание опалило кожу на шее — Равус вздрагивает одновременно с тем, как тяжёлые руки опускаются ему на плечи; он едва не роняет винтовку и застывает вместо этого на месте, не решаясь пошевелиться. _Он не слышал шагов за спиной_. — А мне казалось, ты умнее.

Все инстинкты говорят ему, что _надо бежать._  
Надо _было_ бежать.  
Надо было выстрелить, пока была возможность.

Он замирает, стараясь не шевелиться, но пульс ускоряется против его воли — он дышит слишком часто, дыхание сбивается, когда за спиной он слышит смешок; что будет дальше — вопрос, относящийся к категории рулетки, случайный патрон в барабане. Чужие длинные пряди щекочут ему шею — Равус догадывается, кто это ( _он уже слышал этот голос, мимоходом, случайно_ ), но слишком боится подтвердить собственные мысли, чтобы обернуться и проверить.

Он слышал, на что этот человек способен, и он _не хочет знать_.

— Опусти винтовку на пол и отодвинь её от себя, — ещё один смешок — _он вздрагивает_. — Медленно. Чтобы я видел. Мои люди не будут вмешиваться, если ты не попытаешься выкинуть ничего странного.

Паника разрастается быстро.

Он не знает, что делать дальше: мысли в голове путаются, выровнять дыхание всё ещё не получается; руки больше не трясутся, но эти два фактора никак не связаны — у Равуса уходит пять с половиной секунд на то, чтобы зачем-то кивнуть и почувствовать облегчение от того, что человеку за спиной не удастся увидеть выражение его лица. Он опускает оружие медленно, как было приказано — никаких идей лучше пока что не приходит ему в голову, — винтовка с глухим стуком падает на сангинового цвета ковёр под ногами, и он пинает её куда-то вправо — толку от неё всё равно теперь никакого. Удовлетворённый смешок за спиной заставляет его сжать пальцы в кулак и резко выдохнуть.

Одна идея у него, впрочем, всё-таки есть. Она ужасная и глупая даже по его меркам, но ничего умнее он придумать не может — его схватят в любом случае, но просто _сдаться_ как-то не входит в его планы.

— Умница, — мужчина хлопает его по напряжённому плечу — _почти дружески_ , обращаясь к нему так, словно они лучшие друзья, разыгравшую шутку перед старым знакомым — и отступает, убирая наконец руки. В этот раз Равус слышит его отчётливо, но так, кажется, и задумано. — Можешь повернуться.

Когда он оборачивается — не торопясь, осторожно, давая себе время оглядеться и заметить ещё двух солдат в имперских доспехах возле выхода, одной рукой успевая дотянуться до рукояти кортика на поясе, — все инстинкты говорят ему _бежать отсюда_. Он, разумеется, их не слушает — в основном потому что некогда: он слишком сильно ненавидит чувствовать себя загнанным в угол.

Не узнать имперского канцлера сложно: Равус запомнил его лицо не так отчётливо, как светлые глаза императора (он теперь всегда обращает внимание на глаза: говорят, так можно спровоцировать собак, но у него никогда не было возможности проверить), но что-то осталось в памяти надёжно: манера речи, движения рук, искривлённые в усмешке губы. _Грёбаная шляпа_.

Он нападает прежде, чем успевает как следует обдумать эту мысль — других у него всё равно нет, между плохим планом и его отсутствием Равус делает довольно очевидный выбор, — бросается вперёд, рассчитывая по крайней мере задеть кортиком, но мужчина ( _с усталым вздохом_ — он успевает заметить) уклоняется легко, словно ожидал этого, выставляя перед собой левую руку с конструкцией на рукаве в форме крыла — Равус удивляется совершенно искренне, невольно падая вперёд, когда под тканью оказывается металл — лезвие соскальзывает по нему легко, только царапая и разрывая чёрный шёлк, сам канцлер отступает назад и в сторону, оказываясь на его прежнем месте — Равус замечает это краем глаза, пытаясь сохранить равновесие и первые пару секунд не отводя взгляда от солдат, уже успевших направить на него оружие и готовых выстрелить

— Ох. Даже _так_. Жаль, — канцлер, оказавшись за его спиной, снова усмехается, словно действительно _сожалея_ — Равус не ведётся ни на мгновение. Мужчина хлопает в ладоши, и этот звук кажется _ужасно громким_ , но магитек-солдаты тут же возвращаются на прежнюю позицию, опуская винтовки. Равус наконец оборачивается и выставляет перед собой руку со всё ещё зажатым в ней кортиком — канцлер выглядит слишком довольным для человека, на которого только что набросились с кинжалом. Канцлер слишком наслаждается ситуацией для человека, который должен быть обеспокоен попыткой покушения на жизнь императора; он выглядит как человек, имеющий полный контроль над ситуацией, и злость закипает внутри Равуса почти тут же. — И что мы будем с тобой _делать_?

Равус не знает, что на это ответить — он наверняка уверен, что мужчина на ответ и не рассчитывал с самого начала, но тот для чего-то выжидает несколько секунд, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу и всё ещё _улыбаясь_. Равусу приходит в голову мысль, что он знал с самого начала — может быть, знал уже тогда, когда он пробирался на проклятый балкон, абсолютно уверенный, что его никто не заметил. Может быть, ещё тогда, когда Равус проскользнул по нему незаинтересованным взглядом внизу, в зале — ему становится почти обидно. Когда канцлер начинает говорить, ему приходится побороть желание броситься на него снова. 

— Ты милый, — от улыбки на его губах внутри что-то сжимается, и Равус может только бессильно сжимать рукоять кинжала, всё ещё держа его поднятым перед собой — ложное чувство защищённости, по крайней мере, позволяет ему относительно трезво мыслить. Вроде бы. Он надеется на это. — Но из нас двоих с императором предстоит разобраться явно не тебе.

Это оказывается неожиданным — он застывает на месте, невольно опуская руку и недоверчиво вглядываясь в лицо мужчины: шутка не кажется ему смешной. В янтаре чужих глаз он видит что-то _холодное_ и _слишком серьёзное_ для сказанных слов; канцлер продолжает прежде, чем он успевает спросить:

— Главное правило любого тонущего корабля, мой друг: в первую очередь спасать принято самого себя.  
— Что?

Канцлер кивает, улыбаясь всё так же безмятежно. Равус не сразу понимает, что кивок — как и улыбка — предназначался не ему.

Удар прикладом в висок был быстрым.

Падая, он ничего не чувствует.


End file.
